Trial of God: Introduction the Beginning
The year is X792, the Pantheon guild in Aconite Town is have another festival. They have many a year, it's a town that celebrates many occasions not just typical ones. This one is for another year that Nikolai Ichor has remained the Guildmaster. The Mage with eternal youth is well known as a man worth of the rank 1. of the Wizard Saints. It was a mid-afternoon on an autumn day. The breeze was cool. The leaves started to fall down. However, the tranquility is about to end. Hyperion Lucis a man Nikolai faught once before, had snuck into the guild while the others were out preparing for the festival. He knew the guild studied all kinds of Ancient Spells. He was looking for ones that he could learn about bring back to Cronus Saturnalia. He then noticed a normal door and opened it. It was a Magic Laboratory filled with magic books, Lacrima, and something else.... more like some(one) else. The man was asleep in the center of the haft lighted room. Hyperion walked closer to it. "What the hell is this?" Hyperion asked himself. He walked up to the person and touched them, feeling a magical barrier. He smiled. "Well if they had to lock you up, you must be pretty strong." He stood back and aimed his arm at the barrier. "Don't worry friend, I'll have you out of there in no time. Photon Laser!" He blasted it with a concentrated beam of light. The man got out of the chair and grabbed Hyperion by his throat. "Ahhhhhhh!!!" Screamed the man he sounded like he was in pain beyond what humans can handle. He threw Hyperion on the ground of the lab's floor. He put his hands to his face and ran through the open door and then out of the guild. Nikolai setup many magical alarms, if anyone released what was inside the room. Nikolai appeared to see Hyperion and Lord Olivia gone. "....What have you done?!" Nikolai had a face so serious and frightening the gods would keep their distance. "Oh crap! You again!" Hyperion began to panic. Without access to natural sunlight he couldn't activate his Solar Skin and reach his God Slayer Form. And this time, Nikolai looked serious. Hyperion turned into light and flew right by Nikolai, not stopping until he could reach the rendezvous point with Cronus. Hyperion barely got away from Nikolai. But Nikolai called Carlito to teleport him and himself, to the rendezvous point. Hyperion started to debrief Cronus on what he had learned. But Nikolai, Carlito, and Eve Annex appeared. "This time you have started your own demise. Not even trying to hide your Magic Power you trash, you must want us to throw you out of Flore again." A small door opened behind Nikolai's head and grabbed Nikolai by the hair. "What did I tell you?" He threw Nikolai a long distance away. A full door opened and Janus Saturnalia walked out. "Hello brother." "Janus." "Wait what?" said Hyperion confused. "I just wanted to enjoy the festival, but of course you had to ruin that." "Enough!" Nikolai's body erupted with so much Magic Power it even damaged Janus's arm slightly making him let go. "Carlito get rid of Cronus and his weak willed brother." Carlito was behind Cronus and put his hand on his back. "Now gather around the Supreme One." Cronus was absorbed into a vortex. Before Janus could react, he was bonded by Nikolai's Telekinesis. Carlito walked up to the restrained man. "Die with your worthless family. Now gather around the Supreme One, Space-time Migration." Janus was absorbed into the same vortex. Janus appeared in an exact replica of Aconite Town. A large screen appeared in the sky of the world the two brothers were now in. They then saw Nikolai's face. He was looking into a Lacrima that Carlito created. "Welcome to Carlito's World. I don't have time to deal with you two, so for interfering with my family, I will only let one of you out. One brother must kill the other." Nikolai then looked at Janus. "Janus Saturnalia, your Arc of Door won't let you escape. The worlds created by the Arc of Kingdoms are impervious to all entries and exits except the caster's magic. The only exceptions are the Moon Drip spell and my God of the Moon Spell." "I really need to stop letting you do whatever you want Cronus," said Janus. Cronus took out his scythe and charged. "I should've expected as much." Meanwhile, Hyperion was shellshocked. "Master Cronus... Taken out of the battle like that." Nikolai looked at Hyperion. "Want to live or died? You caused this and will help fix it or die trying but refuse and you die anyway. Keep in mind our last fight, I was merely toying with you that was maybe 1/3 of my power then." Hyperion managed to recover. "Give back master Cronus. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for him. He gave me everything; food, a home, a name, my life. Please bring him back, I'll do anything you ask!" Hyperion was crying. "I prefer not to be heartless... Carlito?" Carlito put his hand on Hyperion. "Now gather around the Supreme One." He sucked Hyperion into the same world. "Now your master has a chance. You released my Son-in-Law Lord Olivia, I could forgive anything but that. So I will let you try to save your master. However, keep in mind this is not a kindness. I just don't he did time to deal with you either. But, I sent all the images of all the pain Lord Olivia experiences these last ten years. I sealed him away, not for punishment but as a way to heal him. He cannot control his Magic." Nikolai said as he shifted the Lacrima showing immense destruction. "That was Lord Olivia, he is in so much pain I couldn't find a healing spell that can help. As you know a mage's magic is connected to their lifeforce. He cannot control either now. He is like a wounded animal, I have been trying to undo the ancient magic, God's Body. Now Hyperion I did what you asked, I gave him back to you. You never said to let him out." Nikolai then smashed the Lacrima ending their talk, not before Hyperion saw all the horrors of what Lord Olivia sees every day. Sasha being killed infront of him. Cronus kept trying to kill Janus, but he simply blocked or dodged all of his attacks. "Oh come on Cronus," said Janus. "You should know there's another way!" He punched Cronus in the face, sending him far away. Janus touched the ground, and tuned his magic energy to the Arc of Kingdoms. A door began to appear, opening slowly. "I'll need your help brother!" Cronus walked over to Janus, putting away his scythe and joined hands with him. "Unison Raid: Time-Space Door!" They managed to open a door to the real world and jumped through. "Wait for me master!" called Hyperion as he transformed into light and flew through right before the door closed. When they were on the other end, Janus and Cronus had been completely drained of their power, but Janus still had the strength to punch Cronus in the face. "This is the last time I'm going to help you. Next time, you're on your own." Using the last of his remaining power, he opened a door to take him far away from Cronus and Othrys. Back in Flore.... "Hmm,.... ehh?" Carlito stopped. "Lord Nikolai!" Nikolai stopped too. "They broke out didn't they?" Back to Carlito. "Yes, but other than you no one has ever figured out to use the world's Magic to break through." Hyperion helped Cronus to his feet. "I've never seen Lord Cronus so worn before," he thought. He saw Carlito and Nikolai. He surpressed his magic power in order to hide, feeling nothing but rage towards the fact that he couldn't defeat both of them and had to hide. Eve had her sword's blade at Hyperion's throat. "One move out of place, and I'll kill you. Don't think any defense magic you have will work, this sword is something...special." She made him to walk to where Nikolai was. "Lord what are going to do with them?" Hyperion smiled. His magic aura expanded so suddenly that Eve and Carlito were blown away, leaving only Nikolai standing firm. His skin had turned fluorescent white from the activation of his Gpod Slayer Magic. "For Othrys! God Slayer's Secret Art: Solar Rebirth!" There was a gigantic explosion of white light. Normally after using this spell, Hyperion would simply be a charred mess, laying on the ground at the mercy of his enemies. This time he had simply vanished, and Cronus was gone as well. Cronus and Hyperion stood on top of a building. "Hyperion," said Cronus, "I'm going after that man you released. He could be a valuable asset." "But my lord," answered Hyperion, "you are weak." "I will need you to act as a distraction while I leave. Can you handle that?" "Of course my lord. I will return to you alive." Hyperion began flying around in the sky, his light easily visible from the ground. An image of Nikolai similar to Thought Projections appeared infront of Cronus. "I am impressed to think someone could figure it out. That the Magic of the worlds made of the Arc of Kingdoms is made from the caster's Magic. However what your lackey did was as good as a declaration of war. Lord Olivia is almost as powerful as me, do you honestly think you can control him? Your weak willed no one of my guild would ever follow trash like you. You have one warning keep out of Flore and I won't kill all of you. Come back and not even your brother will be able to stop me." The image vanished. A vain became visible on Cronus' temple. "Don't threaten me boy." He took out a lacrima and dropped it on the ground, as he exited the town. "Your arrogance will be your undoing." Time stopped in Aconite for five minutes. "I deal with them later." Another image of Nikolai appeared back in Aconite Town. "Creator's Eye, God of the Moon." It undid any trace of Cronus' magic that was left in Aconite Town as well as removing the image. "Master Cronus would be long gone by now," said Hyperion. He retrieved the temporal lacrima and began to fly out of the city. War of the Gods Meanwhile back at the Pantheon, Vance and Simca came back to the guild. It was a wreck which was not usual since Nikolai is a bit of a clean freak. Vance had noticed that the "forbidden room" was open. Vance also caught the scent of someone other than Nikolai coming from the room. Vance stepped towards the room. "What are you doing? If you get found in their Nikolai will kill you, you know that don't you?" Simca asked her brother, concern lacing heir voice, concern for her brother. "You know Nick, he's not a slob. Besides, I smell someone other then Nick coming from the room. Take a smell." Vance told his sister, inching hi sway towards the door. Simca lifted her head as inhaled deeply, noticing the extra scent in the air. "You're right. if you want to look, be my guest, but I'm staying here." Vance entered the room, surprised by what he saw. A large, cylindrical tube sitting in the middle of the room, one large enough for a human. "What the hell is this?" Vance said out loud to himself. Drake Emryst, Pantheon's guild ace walked through the front doors of the guild hall and was stunned by what he saw. "Simca what the hell hap..." Drake noticed the door to Nikolai's "forbidden room" was off of its hinges and on the floor. Drake was standing the frame of the former door in an instant. "What the hell did you do, you idiot?" the words boomed from Drake's lips to Vance. Vance jumped from the surprise. "It wasn't me, I swear." Drake ignored Vance as he walked into the destroyed room. "You let him go. This is bad. Really fucking bad." Drake was panicked, a response rarely seen in the old and highly experience mage. "It took more than ten of us last time to capture him. What are we going to do." Drake continued to panic. Drake calmed instantly, he turned to Vance and extended his arm forward, punching Vance and sending him flying out of the destroyed room. Vance his the wall in the guild hall hard, the breath knocked out of him. He fell to the floor, picking himself up, "What the hell was that for?" Vance prepared himself for a fight, just in case though. Drake flew from the room. "Do you have any real idea of the problems you just caused for the entire guild and even the surrounding cities and towns?" Drake wasn't even listing. He was lost in his panic and not thinking straight. Vance's right hand lit aflame while his left glowed a brilliant white. Vance charged. He swung his right hand first. Contact, Vance hit Drake square in the face and then followed up with an uppercut sending the wizard crashing to the floor. "I said I didn't do anything you prick. Listen to me." Drake was up in an instant. He was distracted and that caused him to take the previous hits. Drake's put his hands together, they then grew to enormous sizes. Drake swung his hands down, attempting to crush Vance. Vance caught Drake's monstrous sized hands, his immense strength saving him. "Hey Simca, a little help here. He's ridiculously strong." Simca channeled her magic into her hands, both of them turning a sickly purple in color. She charged. She took advantage of Drake's focus on her brother and struck. She slashed her hands across the scar on Drake's chest to insure her poison got to him the fastest. Drake started to feel strange, almost drunk-like, he fell to the floor, paralyzed, but still completely conscious. "Now listen up, old man, I didn't to it. Me can Simca just got here. We both smelled a scent different from Nick's coming from the room, so I went to check it out. It was like this when we got here." Vance explained to Drake who could still move his eyes. Drake motioned with his eyes to Simca to see if it was true, Simca was the smarter of the siblings and wouldn't dare lie to him. "Yeah, it's true. You jumped the gun, made an assumption, and made a complete ass of yourself in the process. I'll give you the antidote if you believe us, ok?" Simca had kneeled down and asked Drake. Drake's eyes held an extreme degree of apology for his assumptions. Simca channeled her magic again, her hand turning to a bluish color this time. She swiped it across Drake's neck, insuring that he would be healed as soon as possible. Drake felt the paralysis fade instantly. Normally it wouldn't effect him but he was to distracted to counter, plus Simca used a Lost Magic, and her poison was harder to combat against. Drake pulled himself to a sitting position on the floor, most of the chairs in the guild were destroyed. "Now then, who the hell was released? And why is it such a big deal?" Vance asked, clearly curious. Drake turned his head. "It's not my place to say, but just know what was released is extremely dangerous and highly lethal." Selina Wasureru another of the S-Class mages of the guild ran into guild hall. "You shouldn't be fighting, Eve told me what happened. It was someone named Hyperion Lucis. A servant of a man named Cronus Saturnalia someone with powers near to Lord Nikolai." We must convene a Guildmasters meeting with the Toveri Alliance. Nikolai and this Lord Olivia has powers in the level worthy of the top Wizard Saint." Carlito and Eve appeared too from his Space-time Migration spell from the Arc of Kingdoms. Carlito looked at the others. "Vance, Even, Simca, and Selina I think it's time to tell them about Lord Olivia. Don't you agree Drake?" Carlito also gave him an antidote to Simca's poison. Drake stood up and dusted himself off, "Probably should, especially given these circumstances." Drake sighed. "Well where do you want to begin? Drake asked Carlito. "We should probably start with who Olivia is and who he's so dangerous." Carlito sign. "First off, Nikolai wanted me to give you all this. I sent the other guild members to their home. Only us S-Class mages are part of this you Simca are the exception. Lord Nikolai knew you and Vance were close and didn't bother separating you two in this. Plus your powers are S-Class so your able to defend yourself. He has transferred me as acting Guildmaster and permanent if he dies." Carlito each handed them each documents. It was Nikolai's will. "He gave each of us some of his fortune including the other members and friends like Shōjirō Kusaka, The Toveri Alliance, and several other. But he left haft to his grandson. Also I know you all most wondering, Pietro is doing something for Nikolai he was already informed of everything. So we don't need to wait for him." On the rode Pietro another Pantheon S-Class Mage delievered similar documents to wander Mage Shōjirō. He delievered then than ran back to Pantheon. Already informed by Nikolai and was given his copy of the Guildmaster's will. Shōjirō opened the document, his eyes widened as he said out loud, "What the hell is this." The document read, Will of Nikolai Ichor: To whom this may concern (Shōjirō Kusaka) is to receive this amount of the Ichor Estate's monetary compensation at the death of the will's benefactor. Shōjirō looked at the amount he was to receive, "Holy shit. That's about what gramps is worth. What the hell is up with Nikolai." Shōjirō looked up at the sky, wondering if he should check this out or not. Nikolai thought to himself. "The chances of me coming back are only 10%. At least everyone will have so much wealth, they will too happy to grieve."